


Skin on Skin Contact

by bbittner333



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Naked Cuddling, Protective Rick, Sexual Tension, Shy Daryl, The Prison, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbittner333/pseuds/bbittner333
Summary: Rick and Daryl go out on a run. It’s freezing and the best way to get warm is skin on skin contact.





	Skin on Skin Contact

“It has to be under 15 degrees out,” Rick said as he blew his breath out of his mouth. It came out in a cold puff.

 

Daryl and Rick had decided to go a couple towns over from the prison to see if anything was worth raiding. They hadn’t made it very far before the car they were driving started to spit and sputter gasoline back at them like they had personally offended it. 

 

They were to far away to walk to the nearest town. Plus the sun was setting on the tired horizon. 

 

Even in the car it was freezing. Even in the car that was shielded from the winds, it was hard to stay warm. Daryl was shaking slightly in his jacket. 

 

“This is ridiculous,” Rick groaned. “We are stuck here till morning.”

 

Daryl nodded. “We can’t start walkin’ now we could get lost. I mean,” Daryl’s voice held a teasing tone to it. “I wouldn’ but I suppose you would.”

 

It had taken Daryl a few months of the prison’s sanctuary and safety to finally start to crack open. It shows he may or may not have a soft interior. 

 

Rick gave a breathless laugh. He started to rub his arms from the chill biting at his skin. He turned to look at Daryl, “How aren’t you cold?”

 

Daryl shrugged, “I’m cold. ‘Just used to it, is all.”

 

Rick sighed and said, “It’s to fucking cold to stand it.” 

 

Daryl leaned back in his seat and started to get comfortable. He turned so his back was facing Rick and his front was facing the windows to his right. Rick could see the map of scars running over Daryl’s shoulders and disappearing under his cut off. His golden skin had lightened up from the winter weather. The scars didn’t disappear so easily into his toned skin now that the pigment was fading. 

 

Rick watched the muscles bounce and move under his skin. “I have an idea,” Rick said softly. Because Daryl would never suggest this idea himself. Daryl turned to look at Rick. Rick felt himself bite his lip. “Look, it’s getting colder and colder. And it’s almost gettin’ dark. The fastest way to get warm is skin to skin contact.”

 

Daryl didn’t say anything, he started to bite on his fingernail as he pondered. “It is gettin’ dark...” Daryl said so quietly Rick barley heard him. He finally met Rick’s eyes. “So are we laying down in the back seat then?” Rick nodded and bit his lip like he was nervous. “I’ll get back there first.”

 

He ducked his torso down and stepped over the center console. He flopped back into the seat making sure the doors were locked. They had to cover the windows anyway so the walkers couldn’t see in to the car. Rick slid off his white tee-shirt and rigged it to cover the window. Then his jeans. Suddenly it was a lot darker in the car. He had to swallow down his breath so he could relax. He slid his boxers on the floor and dropped them on the floor. 

 

Daryl discreetly watched him the whole time. He took off his pants first and put them on the front left window. He then slid his vest off and then and his shirt. He could barley see inside the car as he stripped out of his underwear. 

 

A chill was raking down Rick’s spine. It was freezing on this fucking seat. Daryl slowly moved back, crawling over the console. He took a deep breath and laid down on the rest of the seat. He laid so Rick was pressed against his front. 

 

It was hard to deny the sexual tension in the air. They were chest to chest but both men seemed to know not to let their groins touch. Rick was breathing and his cold puffs were fanning against Daryl’s smudged face. 

 

Rick didn’t look down but he wanted to see the scars on Daryl’s chest again. He saw them when they had to treat his head shot and his side that needed stitches. He wanted to drag his fingers up the man’s chest next to him. He wanted to brush his fingers over the raised skin of his shoulders and hold him close. 

 

But he just kept close. Daryl cleared his throat and said, “I’m still cold.”

 

His voice was rough and uncomfortable. He knew this was going to be hard. He knew. 

 

“Well,” Rick’s voice was constrained with stress and tension. “We need to press closer together. But we don’t have to really be that close.”

 

Daryl took a deep breath, Rick was not saying what he needed to say. That Daryl hated physical contact. Daryl hated to be touched unless it was by someone dainty and delicate because otherwise he felt fear course through him if someone was big enough to restrain him. 

 

He whispered, “Don’t move.”

 

After muttering those soft words he moved closer. He fought down the panic in his throat as him and Rick’s molded into one. Nerves that were Daryl’s transitioned through Rick’s skin and made them his own. Rick’s warm body enclosed him so Daryl could not remember where he began and Rick ended. 

 

He never realized that caressing the skin of someone could be so enthralling and intimate. He had to swallow as he set the rough, calloused palm on Rick’s hip. Daryl felt a muscle jump under his touch like he had shot a bolt through Rick. 

 

“‘Still,” Daryl commanded. His voice sounded like it was caught in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. “Just stay still.”

 

Rick held his breath as Daryl touched his hip. He held him close and didn’t dare move even the slightest of muscles. He just breathed as the archer laid his sweating head down on Rick’s muscles and hairy chest. 

 

Daryl got warmer as they laid there, stark naked next to his best friend. They would have to talk about this in the morning but for right now, Daryl could put his head on Rick’s chest and be certain he wouldn’t be pinned and beat down. He could trust Rick and only Rick for this. He fell asleep in his best friend’s arms and for the moment, the hell around them vanished. 

**Author's Note:**

> Request are open for The Walking Dead, Supernatural, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock, South Park and many others. Just text the fandom and I’ll most likely write about it.


End file.
